1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the wafers used to form thin film magnetic head and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for processing and cleaning thin film magnetic head wafers after chemical-mechanical polishing each layer that forms such wafers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical mechanical planarization or polishing (CMP) is used to remove unwanted topographical features to achieve a smooth and planar surface. CMP also achieves film target thickness in the fabrication of thin film magnetic head wafers. One example of CMP thin film magnetic recording head wafer processing includes an undercoat Al2O3 CMP (i.e., UC CMP), a first shield S1 Al2O3—NiFe CMP (i.e., S1 CMP), a sensor patterning hard bias CoPtCr and lead liftoff CMP (i.e., K CMP), a first pole P1 Al2O3—NiFe CMP (i.e., P1 CMP), a first pole extension P1P Al2O3—NiFe or CoNiFe/CoFe copper hard baked photoresist CMP (i.e., P1P CMP), a second pole P2 Al2O3—NiFe or CoNiFe/CoFe CMP (i.e., P2 CMP), and an overcoat Al2O3—Cu CMP (i.e., OC CMP).
After each CMP process step, the newly planarized surface layer must be cleaned (i.e., post-CMP cleaning) to remove particles, such as those generated during CMP. A number of specialized cleaning methods and processes have been designed and used, but are limited to specific types of layers and materials. Thus, combinations of these solutions must be used depending on the layer types. As a result, a highly efficient, post-CMP cleaning solution and process would be desirable and is needed for removing particles without introducing defects to the wafer surface, such as causing corrosion and roughness. This process should be able to be used on all CMP layers and materials, such as NiFe, CoNiFe, CoFe, Cu, Ta, CoPtCr, DLC, SiO2, Al2O3, and hard-baked photoresist, to remove particles without causing corrosion and roughness in thin film magnetic head wafer fabrication.